rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Hest
Description Hest played by hworin F Height:6.7 ft Weight: Ag: Hair colour: dark brown Skin colour: Eye colour: Muscle build: Scars: Noticeable attributes: Personality : ''Please Prologue Frederick alcavincho was an apprentice of the experimental alchemist Dahl hedgerins. Dahls work included human experimentation to "make us the dominant race", him being jealous of other races that have great abilities that give them advantages in life. Dahl tried to force Frederick into being a lab rat because he couldn't get anymore human subject. Dahl offered money and even gave death threats but Frederick knocked Dahl unconscious with a wooden plank and left, taking his own belongings a fair bit of dahls cash to start a new life. The upbringing of Hest Hest alcavincho cordge was the son of Frederick alcavincho and reta cordge. He was born on a small wheat farm north of ardougne. he was raised by his loving parents and worked hard around the farm to help his Dad and sometimes went to the market with him to sell flour and wheat. Hest would spend his days doing chores and wandering in the woods looking for interesting things. - - - At the age of 10 Hest was wandering the woods like he loved doing, but this time he took his mother to show her some flowers he thought were quite fascinating. But he didn't know he was being stalked by Dahl hedgerins, Dahl shot his mother in the head with a crossbow and kidnapped Hest, leaving a note on his mothers corpse for Frederick saying that this was his revenge for him taking his money. Frederick grieved for months on end but never found his son. The new life Dahl was just a little hard on Hest, making him work hard and get into peak condition for experimentation and chaining his neck so he couldn't wander freely. Hest spent his days in a bunker, working out and reading.without anyone to talk to Hest became very dull and hardly ever talked, not wanting to live anymore but he did what he was told because he thought maybe one day he would get out back into society. he never spoke back to Dahl because he knew he would punish him, Dahl himself being quite capable of dispatching Hest at a moments notice with his pistol crossbow. Hest's first experimentation was a injection to keep dividing the ageing cells resulting in slower ageing but with side effects to the stem cells, slowing down body healing. Dahl saw his flaw but did nothing about it but continued on with his experiment for another 2 months,,as it needed a dose every week to become permanent. Dahl wanted to make Hest powerful, thinking that he could make him his personal body guard so he came up with an idea. He strapped Hest down and made a straight cut down and around Hests left eye and slid in a focus sight over his eye and eyelids, he then sewed it solid and let it set in place. It caused pain and stress for Hest but he got used to it after a period of time but was self-conscious of the very noticeable scar on his face. So he wrapped his head with a black cloth to stop himself seeing his scar in mirrors and to stop seeing his ugly face. Hest was not always so well built but ever since he was taken by Dahl he has been growing in muscle mass. Dahl was putting brews in his food that enhances testosterone building his body. Hest always wondered why his food tasted like crap....well now you know. when Hest did find out though, seeing the bottle that Dahl had the liquids inside, he said nothing but continued to act as if he never knew. He seemed to start caring less and less about what Dahl did to his body as his hope for escape grew thinner and thinner. Category:Characters Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Male